Episode 7713 (4th January 2017)
Plot Cain and Zak wake up having slept top to toe. Cain is convinced the fire wasn't an accident, but Zak orders him to go to work and forget about things. He suggests Kerry look after Kyle, which reminds Cain that she wasn't pleased with him yesterday. Pierce has arranged Vanessa to cover for Rhona, so they can spend the afternoon together. Aaron rejects Chas' offer of throwing him a birthday party tomorrow but Liv insists she wants to celebrate. Chas can't understand why Robert won't take time off on Aaron's birthday. Belle is glad to have Zak back at Wishing Well Cottage and inquires how long he'll be staying. When Belle goes upstairs, Lisa tells Zak that the kiss meant nothing. Liv tries to buy some cider for Aaron in the shop, but David refuses to sell her it. Pearl notices she is missing a £20 note and suggests Liv has taken it. Liv protests her innocence and Gabby sticks up for her friend. Gabby tells Pearl to open her hand and the money is there. Pearl feels awful for the mistake. Cain accuses Kerry of starting the fire, providing a lipstick covered cigarette butt as evidence. Pierce reveals to Marlon that he wants to marry Rhona and Marlon gives his blessing. Paddy suggests ideas for his next date with Chas, but they end up deciding to just stay friends. Marlon tells Paddy about Pierce's plans. Rhona returns to find her bed covered in flower petals. After a speech, Pierce produces a ring. Rhona can't believe it and stops Pierce from putting the ring on her finger. She apologises, but Pierce is dumbfounded that Rhona rejected him. Rhona explains it isn't a total no, but it's just too soon. Pierce assures her it's okay. Kerry admits to Zak she did set the fire. Pierce is left humiliated when Paddy congratulates him and Rhona in the street in front of David and Bob. Aaron informs Robert he has booked them a table for dinner tomorrow night, but Robert explains he has agreed to help Rebecca and can't get out of it. He vows to make it up. Kerry explains to Zak that she checked no one was inside the caravan. Cain reruns to Wishing Well and orders Kerry out, but Zak sticks up for Kerry, lying that she didn't set the caravan on fire. He insists that he wants Kerry to look after Kyle tomorrow, and reminds Cain he's in legal charge of Kyle until Joanie returns home. Rhona realises Pierce isn't okay with her rejecting the proposal, but he states he was okay with it until Paddy embarrassed him. Rhona assures Pierce she and Paddy are over for good and they kiss, but Pierce wants more than a kiss. Rhona tries to get up, but Pierce pushes her back onto the sofa and kisses her. Rhona tells him she isn't in the mood and tries to push Pierce off again, but he takes no notice and continues to kiss her. Belle queries if Zak and Lisa are back together. Lisa saves her daughter's feeling by saying they want to take things slowly, so she should keep it quiet. When Belle leaves, Zak questions what's changed. Lisa insists she couldn't break Belle's heart, but they'll see how things go. Zak insists she won't regret it. Pierce gets dressed as Rhona tries to digest what has just happened. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Flat and downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Bathroom, Rhona and Pierce's bedroom, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen and public bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,200,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes